1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilizing system for assistance in joining up two flanged pipe sections in an underwater environment, which system includes the use of a flange stabilizing element having for example a back plate portion with a lower, flange support portion extending outwardly therefrom to form a support tray for the flange of the other pipe section, which stabilizing element is temporarily used during the initial stages of relatively positioning the pipe sections and loosely making up some of the bolts between the flanges of the pipe sections.
2. Prior Art and General Background
Heretofore, a substantial problem has existed in the joining of two flanged pipe sections in an underwater environment. In such an environment, one or more divers are used to position the flanges of the pipe sections to be joined down on the water bottom with the assistance of a crane barge floating on the water surface, using a support cable and a belly-line going from the crane(s) or air tuggers down to and supporting the pipe section to be joined to the previously positioned pipe section.
In the past, rough areas, bending of the cable supported pipe sections and the great relative weights of the pipe sections made the positioning and alignment of the flanges a very difficult step for the divers to perform. Indeed, due for example to bad weather conditions, the work could not be done and a pipe joining job could be substantially delayed at tremendous equipment and personnel costs awaiting the right conditions for the diver(s) to be able to make up and join the pipe sections.
In the past, in a valve assembly tie-in situation, a saddle clamp has been used attached at its base to a previously existing pipe line to position and hold the main body of one of the pipe sections to be joined. However, this approach has not been found to be satisfactory or reliable, particularly in rough water conditions.
The present invention is directed to providing a temporary pipe stabilizing system using one or more flange stabilizing elements positioned on one of the pipes, preferably its flange, to provide an adjacent guiding and support surface(s) for the other pipe section, preferrably its flange, during the initial make-up stages of joining the pipe sections together.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a safe, reliable and effective system for allowing the relatively easy joining of two pipe sections together, particularly in the difficult circumstances involved in an underwater environment, even during rough weather conditions.
3. General Discussion of the Invention
The pipe flange stabilizing system for use in joining flanged pipe sections together, particularly in an underwater environment, includes the use of at least one flange stabilizing element preferably having a back plate portion with a support portion affixed thereto and extending orthogonally out from the back plate portion a distance substantially in excess of the thickness of one flange. Additionally, there is included preferably at least one or preferably at least two stubs also extending orthogonally out from the back plate portion in the same direction as the support portion. The support portion preferrably forms a support and positioning surface or tray for the underside of the flange of the other pipe section to be joined to the initial pipe section, while the stub(s) temporarily affix the flange stabilizing element to the first one of the flanges.
Additionally, to further secure the flange stabilizing element(s) to the initial flange, a locking key is preferably included for each element to temporarily lock the stabilizing element to the initial flange. This locking key can for example have the form of an extended member having at its terminal ends downwardly extending arms for hooking over the combined thicknesses of the back plate portion having a circular opening therein and the thickness of the flange, with the locking key then being inserted in the common openings formed with and between the back plate opening and an aligned bolt opening in the initial flange.
The present invention is used to stabilize or steady one pipe flange opposite the other, so that the flanges thereafter can then be relatively easily made up, including the ultimate placement of all the bolts and "O" rings.
At least one and preferably at least two spaced flange stabilizing element(s), and also preferably at least two stabilizing elements on each side of the vertical flange center-line, are used on the initial flange. The support surfaces extending out past the initial flange toward the other pipe section are then used as support, guidance and positioning means for the flange of the other pipe section. After the two mating flanges are initially made up, the stabilizing element(s) are removed, and the making up of the flanges is completed.
Since the flanges of the pipe sections are round, the tray(s) are constructed to provide a supporting contour compatible or consistent with, if not identical to, the peripheral curve of the flanges.
The stub(s) serve to position the stabilizing element on the initial flange and hold it in position on the initial flange against forces directed in the vertical plane. The locking key resists forces applied in the horizontal plane, as well as the vertical plane.
The present invention provides a simple, reliable, safety enhancing, economical system for assisting in the initial making up of two flanged pipe sections in an underwater environment, even in rough seas. It further substantially reduces the amount of "down time" or "waiting time" which would otherwise occur in offshore environments using the techniques of the prior art.